Broken Colors
by Misaki Madness
Summary: Mira al cielo, la noche estrellada está sobre ti, un suspiro, y la sensación de vacío en tus manos. Es hora de elegir: La belleza de la vida; una mezcla de emociones representadas por colores bajo tus párpados. La belleza de la muerte; la tranquilidad del alma, el blanco extendido. Para Nitta Rawr.
_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Haikyuu no es mío, claro. Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse, y sintió como afloraban todos sus sentidos; el sol comenzó a brillar con más intensidad cegando sus ojos, escucho a los pájaros cantar mientras volaban sobre los árboles junto al ventanal, los pasos de las personas que pasaban junto a él se hicieron menos marcados, y un potente pitido resonó en sus oídos provocándole migraña. Su cuerpo se volvió ligero, y al segundo siguiente, un peso gigante cayó sobre él. Sabía que la persona en el teléfono le estaba hablando, pero no podía escucharlo, así que levanto el brazo lentamente y colgó.

Se quedo unos minutos ahí, inmóvil, sin pensar en nada más allá que la fuerza en sus piernas para sostenerse e intentando recordar cómo se respiraba. Para quienes lo veían al pasar, les parecía que estuviera al borde del colapso; sus ojos en un punto fijo y con la respiración entrecortada. Oikawa se sentía desfallecer, era demasiado para él.

Cuando creyó que vomitaría por las sensaciones, un chasquido de dedos y volvió a la realidad, el bullicio pareció golpearlo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Kenma? ¿Qué Kageyama…su Tobio, qué? El corazón se le paralizo, y su mente en shock haciendo un esfuerzo por procesar las palabras. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Díganle que a Kageyama no le había pasado nada, díganle que el accidente lo había dejado en el hospital con una pierna rota y lo esperaría con una sonrisa por su torpeza, nada más. Miéntanle si es necesario, pero no pronuncien nuevamente esas palabras.

" _Oikawa, Kageyama está muerto"._

El fin, el holocausto mismo dentro de su cuerpo. Oikawa cayó al suelo ya sin poder sostenerse, las lágrimas corriendo sobre sus pómulos rosados, y lloró con el dolor desgarrando su pecho. Comenzó a recordar cada momento vivido junto al desafortunado y se lamentó, se lamentó profundamente no haber compartido más tiempo junto a él. ¿Por qué ese momento en que le dijo que lo quería, que su enemistad era solo una fachada porque tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía, no fue antes? Se lamento que se hubieran peleado y no haberlo acompañado ese día al instituto, si él hubiera estado ahí quizás nada hubiera pasado, quizás él aún..., todo era su culpa. No podía controlar el llanto y comenzó a ahogarse, los hipidos desgarrando el ruido en medio del pasillo de la universidad, y las personas mirándolos ajenos al sufrimiento y a lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño.

Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, se levanto con las piernas entumecidas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, y tiritando, dio un paso al frente, luego otro y otro, hasta que comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Su cabeza un torbellino de pensamientos sobre lo que fue, lo que era, y lo que será. Un sabor amargo en su boca y las lágrimas secas; se sentía enfermo. La bilis subiendo y bajando por su esófago, una suave burla que en cualquier momento lo haría vomitar.

 _Qué importaba_ , pensó, la nada lo envolvía.

Con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta y la respiración acelerada, se situó frente al imponente edificio que recitaba con letras doradas: _"Hospital de Miyagi"_. Tomo aire por dos segundos y se largo a correr por los pasillos sin importarle las señales de silencio cada tres metros. La experiencia como fuego grabada en su psique del recorrido que debía seguir, con el miedo de que la misma escena se repitiera.

Al aproximarse a la unidad de Urgencias lo primero que escucho fue un llanto que rompía con toda la pasibilidad del ambiente. Una mirada y reconoció el cabello del cabeza de pudín, junto a su novio. Kenma lo miro de inmediato al percatarse de su presencia y Oikawa lo sometió a un centenar de preguntas de manera atropellada, sin que ninguna pudiera completarse en su boca. El rubio intento tranquilizarlo y fue cuando reconoció a los padres de Kageyama, deshechos en lágrimas; como pudo, se sentó junto a la madre quien le dio un fuerte abrazo diciéndole que su Tobio se había ido. Estaba rota.

Una risa sarcástica escapó de los labios del castaño, y la perplejidad en la cara de los presentes se hizo notar. Con cuidado relamió sus labios, y dijo—: _Eso es una mentira._ Eso no podía ser cierto, él había ido hasta ese lugar por… ¿Por qué había ido? Alguien…había tenido un accidente, ¿pero quién? Una opresión en el pecho lo dejo sin aire, el oxígeno le faltaba y comenzó a hiperventilar. Una sensación de sofoco; vio el techo del pasillo, y…todo se desvaneció.

Cuando despertó, Iwaizumi se encontraba junto a él en una habitación, se sentía mareado y le latían las sienes, con cuidado se levanto y reconoció su recamara. El moreno junto a él se percato de su estado de conciencia y lo miró, a Oikawa se le apretó el pecho; se conocían más de lo que quería reconocer en esos momentos, y cayó en cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Un par de palabras cruzadas, un asentimiento por parte de su mejor amigo y al castaño el mundo se le vino abajo. Grito hasta que se le desgarro la garganta, y lloro hasta sentir que no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar; pero el dolor no se iba, el dolor de que la persona que más amaba en este mundo ya no estaba…era más de lo que podía soportar.

Kageyama Tobio había perdido contra la vida; y a Oikawa se le había ido el sentido con él.

Vino el velorio, el lado masoquista de la muerte en donde intentas dejar ir a la persona que se encuentra en esa caja de madera, la cual parece demasiado grande. Los racimos de flores, los adornos, y las famosas coronas van y vienen junto a individuos que fingen que van a extrañar al difunto, cuando la verdad es que al terminar todo el proceso, ni se acordarán que existía; todos demasiado hipócritas.

Oikawa estuvo las horas que correspondían de velatorio acompañando al cuerpo del moreno. No tenía fuerzas para nada; no quería hablar, no quería dormir, no quería comer, ni si quiera sabía si quería vivir. Parecía todo tan irreal que pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría de ese horrible sueño.

Recordó una de sus primeras citas, aquella en la que todo lo que hacían les salía mal. Fueron al cine a ver esa nueva película animada de las que tanto le gustaban, pero al llegar a la cabina de compras, dijeron que se había agotado por toda la semana. Luego fueron al parque a caminar, con la esperanza de compartir un momento agradable y romántico uno junto al otro, pero Kageyama pisó excremento de perro y Oikawa un charco de barro salpicando todo a su paso. Aún así, se rieron de todo lo que les había acontecido, y lo que más le gustó, fue cuando al terminar el día, Kageyama había presionado sus tersos labios con los suyos. El día perfecto; y ahora lo recordaba con melancolía, con una presión en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.

Un número contado de personas, quienes sabían de la relación que había entablado con el difunto, se acercaron a darle su pésame; pero se sentía demasiado triste para darles una sonrisa de agradecimiento, o demasiado ido como para mirarlos. Estaba inmune a todo, sentado con las piernas moviéndose en un tic nervioso que poseía hacía ya varios años.

Cuando creyó que era el momento oportuno, se acerco al féretro con cuidado. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle por el miedo, respiró hondo un momento y lo vio, ahí estaba él, su amado Tobio; pálido como el papel y ligeramente hinchado. Parecía como que aquel ser no era él que había visto antes, ese pelo tieso no era el que él revolvía para hacerlo enojar, ni tampoco estaban sus labios cálidos que amaba besar, en su lugar, estaban unos blancos y resecos. Él no era el Tobio que había amado. Las lágrimas agolparon sus ojos, y con delicadeza paso un dedo sobre la superficie de vidrio, como si estuviera acariciando su cabello. No sabía qué pensar, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento se levantaría y diría que era una broma, que era una jugarreta que les había jugado a todos; pero algo no calzaba ahí, Kageyama no tendía a jugar con los demás.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí quieto junto a él, se había perdido, hasta que se sobresaltó cuando Iwaizumi le puso una mano en la espalda, diciéndole que debía ir a descansar. Intento hacerle caso, de verdad intento con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero nada, no podía conciliar el sueño, las colchas de su cama parecían más duras.

Dos días después, sucedió la peor parte; todos se habían reunido para darle la última despedida a Kageyama Tobio. Para Oikawa, fue el fin, ya no lograba procesar nada y su mente vagaba por las nubes negras que se habían presentado aquel día en el cielo. No lograba enjuiciar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba flotando en el limbo, ese que no te hace sentir nada, ni pena ni alegría, ni esperanza ni desosiego. Lo único que sentía era el frío calando sus huesos, y el peso sobre sus parpados que lo hacía querer dormir, para siempre si era posible.

El funeral termino antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta, y ya sólo quedaban las personas más cercanas al difunto y una que otra que se habían reencontrado luego de mucho tiempo en esa trágica circunstancia.

Iwaizumi se encargo de llevarlo a casa, lo dejo sentado sobre la cama con el pijama de ositos a un lado, diciéndole que durmiera por hoy. Oikawa no le hizo caso, no porque no quisiera, sino porque cuando llego a reaccionar eran las 2 de la mañana. Se había quedado en un modo automático en que hacía solamente lo necesario para vivir.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, no hacía nada más que levantarse para ir al baño y luego volver a acostarse en cama. Algunas veces, cuando se encontraba dormitando, podía sentir como una presencia se situaba junto a su cama y le hacía cariño en el pelo alborotado, para luego bajar por el cuello hasta los hombros, y todo un camino de vuelta una y otra vez. Se lo había contado a Iwaizumi, pero este le decía que eran sus deseos de volver a estar con Kageyama lo qué lo hacía soñar con aquello.

Paso una semana, y el castaño seguía igual, e inclusive peor. Lloraba todas las noches hasta que no podía más con el cansancio y caía rendido, despertaba después de 3 horas y no podía conciliar el sueño nuevamente, deambulaba por la casa como un zombie, y ni si quiera quería probar algún bocado, tenía el estómago cerrado. Una noche, al sentir la presencia nuevamente junto a él, pudo escuchar claramente como esta le hablaba, era la voz de Tobio, quién le decía —: _Tooru, despierta…_

Algo calo dentro de él y un ardor extraño se expandió por todo su estómago. Luego de eso se sintió inmensamente solo y una desesperación irracional por querer ver a su Tobio lo hizo actuar de manera equivocada. Fue con paso decidido hasta el baño y abrió el estante que había tras el espejo, tomó los somníferos de su padre y los miró meditativo; si tomaba todo aquello estaba seguro de que vería a Tobio y, eso era lo que él deseaba con toda su alma, así que sin dudar más cerró el estante con cuidado y miro su reflejo. El sonido del vidrio del espejo quebrándose se escucho de repente, y un jadeo escapo de sus labios; el reflejo de Kageyama estaba tras él, giro la cabeza rápidamente, pero nada, miro a todas las direcciones pero el moreno no se encontraba ahí. Unos segundos de incertidumbre, estaba seguro haber visto una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte, pero eso era imposible, Kageyama estaba muerto. Lo pensó por última vez y con convicción abrió el pote de pastillas, sabía que si dudaba un segundo más podría arrepentirse, así que se empino todo el frasco sobre la boca y se las trago con un vaso de agua. Se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, esperando que las pastillas hicieran su efecto, cuando un líquido tibio corrió por su mejilla.; lágrimas, Oikawa estaba llorando. Un escalofrío lo sacudió por completo.

Los minutos pasaban de a poco, y él sólo pensaba en cómo estaba su vida ahora, tan vacía de emociones. Kageyama era quién le daba alegrías, siempre había sido así desde que lo conoció hace algunos años, en el club de Voley. Fingió tanto tiempo que sentía odio por él que llego un momento en que se lo creyó, pero cuando volvía a ver su cara llena de esperanza, todo eso se iba lejos.

Recordó la primera vez que se sintió completo, cuando luego de una práctica extra programática agotadora habían decidido ir a pasear al parque, y jugando con las piedras Oikawa se tropezó, en un impulso innato llevo su mano hasta la de Kageyama para no caer. Los dedos accidentalmente entrelazados. Un calor en el pecho, y sintió un cosquilleo en las palmas, éste jamás volvió a soltarle. En ese entonces llevaban 1 mes saliendo, y se sintió tan feliz y eufórico, que llevaba una sonrisa idiota por toda la semana. Kageyama lo hacía sentir único y especial; era la primera persona que lo admiraba y amaba tal cómo era él, sin juzgarlo, nunca exigiéndole más; para él era más que suficiente. Se sentía tan amado, que pensar en qué no volvería a sentir aquello era insoportable.

Oikawa se perdió en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta en cuando las pastillas comenzaron a hacer su efecto; se sentía cansado, y con ganas de dormir un millón de días. Con cuidado se levantó, y se dirigió a su habitación tambaleándose. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

De a poco, sus ojos fueron cerrándose, y se dejo ir, feliz de que volvería a ver al moreno; volvería a apreciar esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, lo besaría mordiéndole los labios una vez más, podría nuevamente tocar esa protuberancia que le resaltaba en la cadera, mirar a esos ojos otra vez, y volver a recorrer los lunares esparcidos por su cuerpo con la punta de los labios.

Con lágrimas en las mejillas, Oikawa le siguió a Kageyama a la muerte. Tranquilo de que podrían volver a verse una vez más. O eso era lo que esperaba. Su cuerpo quedo inmortalizado por la eternidad como un joven de 20 años. Las personas dirían que tenía toda una vida por delante, pero se equivocaban, su vida seguía junto a Tobio. No sé arrepentía de nada, y nunca lo haría.

Un último suspiro exhalado, y su corazón se detuvo. Su alma salió de su cuerpo, emocionado por volver a encontrarse con su amado.

.

* * *

Debo decir que esta no era la idea original, osea el final no iba a ser así. Tenía pensado que terminarían juntos y toda la cosa, peeero, mi lado depre atacó de nuevo y resultó lo que hay aquí. Aún así espero les haya gustado.

* * *

 ** _Para Nitta. Porque eres grandiosa, una persona única que ha estado en momentos difíciles junto a mí (no literal). Por ser tan agradable, y simpaticona, y hacerme reír con cosillas. Por escucharme a pesar de todo. Espero este desvarío te guste, y te saque una sonrisa (aunque sea un tanto triste). Millones de abrazos para ti._**


End file.
